


Bei Mir Bist Du Schon

by TisBee



Series: Peace At Last? [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, SO FLUFFY, They dance, a bit of a songfic, also a bit of a flashback, but also angsty, cap is sad, dancing to old songs, old war songs, thomas teaches cap to dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: The Captain hears a song he never wanted to again. Thomas fixes that.





	Bei Mir Bist Du Schon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey yup I’ve posted this before I know but I’m putting it in a collection

The Captain had always known he was gay. He may not have had the words to describe it, but he knew. He knew he could never fall in love with a woman. But he always hid it. When he was alive, he was always on guard, but after his death, he had let slip a few things, sometimes not on purpose. Never on purpose

He was letting his guard slip. Especially in front of one Thomas Thorne. But he wasn’t in love. He was pretty, but so annoying! Whiny but those thick brown curls… he just wanted to run his fingers through them. He gulped, bringing himself back to the present.

He didn’t like Thorne! Anyway. He didn’t have time. You have all of eternity a niggling voice in his head told him. He brushed it away and marched downstairs, greeted by an onslaught of ghosts. 

“They’re playing old war songs! Or songs from just after it. We thought you might like to listen.” Pat exclaimed, although Cap could barely make out what he was saying amongst all the others. He followed them nonetheless, glad that they had thought of him.

While the others went ahead, all rushing, Thomas hung back with him, smiling. That smile… goodness hold yourself together, he told himself. He had a type. Strong and male. Male? That wasn’t exactly a type and Cap didn’t mind being the strong one in the relationship. Especially if Thomas was involved.

“You can request songs, if you like. Did you have any favourites?” Thomas asked, and Cap felt something coming on he liked to call a gay panic.  
“Um, there was this song. It think it came out after my death. I didn’t really listen to music during the war. I don’t know what it was called butI… I liked it.”

He didn’t mention how he had found Jack, his secret boyfriend, dancing to it with another man. They looked happy. And Cap couldn’t be jealous. He had so wanted to be, but he couldn’t be angry.

Thomas beamed, cheeks flushing. Cap smiled to himself, telling himself that he was definitely not in love with Thomas, whilst simultaneously acting like a gay disaster. To be fair, so was Thomas. Maybe it could work out.

But Thomas was in love with Alison! He wouldn’t love the Captain. And anyway, why would he? He always seemed to make it perfectly clear that he hated him. But the Captain also did that, just the other way around…

Never mind! They had arrived in the kitchen, where all the other ghosts, except Humphrey who was goodness knows where, had gathered. Alison smiled and glanced at the other ghosts, a silent question in her eyes. She shook her head and kept smiling, although it was a little more knowing than before.

It was only then that Cap realised how close he was standing to Thomas. He blushed slightly, and stood up a little straighter. “So, what was it you wanted to show me then?” He asked.  
“There’s some old wartime songs playing on the radio. We thought you might like them.” Alison told him.

They sat down and listened. He vaguely remembered some of these songs, even found himself mouthing some of the words. Jack had loved music. He found himself with his eyes closed, finding memories he hadn’t even known where there. Jack had danced with him once. 

And then that song came on. 

Of all the boys I’ve known, and I’ve known some

He blinked and forced himself to stay in the present.

Until I first met you, I was lonesome

Too late. He found himself spiralling.

And then you came in sight, dear, my heart grew light

He saw them dancing, for heads pressed gently together. It was a look of pure bliss.

And this old world seemed new to me

He stood up and marched from the room, hoping no one would follow him.

The others were left in the room, slightly confused and shocked. “Did we do something wrong?” Pat asked.  
“Should wes goes after hims?” Mary asked.  
“I’ll go.” Thomas volunteered. He knew where the Captain had gone. Everyone turned to stare at him, Julian opening his mouth to say ‘why?’ but before he could Alison spoke up.  
“Go on then.” She told him, a warning glare to the others to tell them to keep quiet.

Thomas didn’t have to look for long. He found him up in the attic, looking far away. “I thought wallowing was my thing.” He said kindly.  
The Captain looked up. “Hm? Oh yes. This isn’t like me.” He trailed off, and Thomas joined him in staring out of the window.  
“It’s ok to be sad, you know. Do you want to talk about it?” He paused. The song was playing in the room. “Do you want to dance?”  
The Captain stared at him, and he began to quickly retract the question. “I would love to.” The Captain cut through him.

Thomas beamed and placed an arm on his waist and took his other hand ahead of them. He took a step and the Captain stumbled. Thomas didn’t laugh, but just smiled at him.

You’re really swell, I have to admit

“Do you want me to teach you?” He asked kindly. Cap nodded. Thomas showed him how to move in time and when Cap tripped, he just guided him through the dance.

You deserve expressions that really fit you

As they swayed gently, they stepped closer to one another, until they were pressed together.

And so I’ve racked my brain, hoping to explain

Neither noticed when Alison poked her head round the door and opened her mouth to ask if they were ok, before smiling and mouthing a quiet ‘yes’ before leaving them to it.

All the things that you do to me

For a moment, they were alone, it was just them and their song.


End file.
